


Sticky Notes

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Post-it Notes, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Science Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Jane and Darcy's conversations through sticky notes.





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any +/ any, conversations through sticky notes"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636895.html?thread=86863071#t86863071)).
> 
> This ficlet was previously posted as a part of **[On Your Left](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6142723)** prompt collection, but I want to post each prompt inspired by generated pairings as a separate work, so I decided to re-post that one as well.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**
> 
> (Notes written in bold are Darcy's, the other ones are Jane's).

Surprisingly, it all started when Jane left a note stuck to Darcy’s computer, reminding her that she had a meeting with Clint and Sam, since someone had to decide whose cupcakes were better, and they had needed one more person to judge their efforts. Darcy could never say no to tasting cupcakes.

In response Darcy had left a sticky note in the middle of Jane’s computer’s monitor, promising to bring some baked goods with her.

After that their sticky notes conversations became much more regular. Somehow Jane often managed to forget her phone when she was focused on working and her projects, so Darcy started to leave sticky notes on folders and other objects she knew Jane used most often. It was a lot of fun. Their exchanges turned into a habit pretty quickly. Darcy began to leave notes for Jane all over the lab, for all kinds of reasons, even if it was only to draw a quick smiley face on a yellow piece of paper to make Jane smile.

***

**Left to get us some milkshakes. The results you asked for are on my table OX**

_Thank you._

**ILY ♥ OXOX**

***

**Remember to wear a sweater today. The green one’s cute OXOX**

_It’s your sweater._

**I know. You look hot in it OXOXOX**

***

**I borrowed your blouse. I’ll call Ms. Potts when I get back OX**

***

_Dr. Cho will visit at 1PM._

**It means we have some time before she visits ;)**

***

**Erik’s rolling his eyes at me. Try telling bad physics jokes around him and watch his face OX**

_Very mature._

**I know, right? OX**

***

The sticky notes became useful also when for some reason Darcy couldn’t be there when Jane needed cheering up, or distraction when something didn’t go well with her research. Sometimes even leaving a single sticky note on Jane’s papers or folders could cheer her up, so Darcy kept leaving them. She liked seeing Jane smile whenever she picked up one of the notes, the expression on her face softening slightly when she was finished reading them. Writing the cheesiest lines on the notes worked best then, and Darcy kept choosing the brightest, flashiest colors for them, too.

**You must be made of uranium and iodine because all I can see is U and I together OXOX**

**Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love OX**

**Do you have 11 protons? Cause you’re sodium fine OX**

_Really?_

**The Internet is an awesome place OX**

***

Darcy found out that Jane had kept almost all of the sticky notes by accident, when Jane asked her to bring her one of the folders with notes from Erik. She opened the largest drawer of the desk, finding about a hundred of colorful notes there. That night Darcy insisted on ordering take-out for supper and warned Erik not to interrupt them. It was a good night.

When Darcy woke up in the morning Jane was gone, but she found a small note stuck to her pillow instead.

_I will be back at 10AM. I’ll bring breakfast. I love you._


End file.
